


My Favourite Love

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [112]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drunk McCoy, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, I Love You, Married Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly maneuvers her inebriated husband into the vacation home after his birthday party from Kirk and Rose, and they have a little chat before sleep overtakes them.





	My Favourite Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is just a little bit of fluff for **sideofrawr** because McCoy was having a miserable birthday in my old game, and she gave me a challenge to incorporate a conversation ( _"You're drunk!" / "Yes, I'm drunk. And you're beautiful. And tomorrow morning I'll be sober...but you'll still be beautiful."_ ) into as many of our ships as I could, so that's a new series as well. Heh. Enjoy, m'dear!
> 
> Also an answer for the Free For All day for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2017.

She had to admit, Rose’s idea had been brilliant. She had been a little wary at first, that Leonard was going to balk at the idea of his birthday party being at a gay bar, but considering it was the one that Kirk and Rose knew so well and were practically family at, it had gone rather well. And they’d all had fun. Even Rose, and she wasn’t eating or drinking much of anything due to nausea. But eventually she could see her husband wanted to be alone with her, and she really rather wanted the same thing. James and Livvy had said they’d take the infant versions of themselves so she could whisk their father away, and she knew James and Zoe had been rather sparse with their alcohol intake that evening.

Unlike Leonard.

She was quite thankful she had all those years hauling heavy cadavers all over the place because maneuvering Leonard around was not quite as easy as she James had made it out to be. She should have just teleported them straight into the bedroom if she had been smart, but she hadn’t been thinking and had gotten them to the living room. After making it to the sofa she got her husband on it and decided tonight, at least, the sofa was where they’d spend the night.

Leonard reached over and pulled her half on top of him, half next to him, and began nuzzling her neck. It wasn’t that he wasn’t affectionate in general, at least with her, but there was something about when he was in _this_ state where he was just...moreso. “You are not getting a shag on the sofa,” she said with a laugh.

“I can make it to the bed, beautiful lady,” he replied.

She laughed harder and turned to face him, staring down at him. There were still times she didn’t feel particularly beautiful, not after carrying surprise twins, even though she hadn’t gained the weight most mothers of twins gained. There were stretch marks now that weren’t there before, and weight that hadn’t come off, and she wondered if she would ever look like she had before, if she’d ever be to the point where she felt sexy. But in moments like this, she knew she never had to worry that _he_ would find her sexy. “You’re drunk,” she said.

“Yes, I'm drunk,” he said with a nod, reaching over to grab her hand and bring her knuckles to his lips. “And you're beautiful. And tomorrow morning I'll be sober...but you'll still be beautiful.”

Her look of amusement softened and she pulled her hand away to frame his face and kiss him softly. She was trying not to be too eager, too needy, but this reminded her why she loved him so much. Why she couldn’t bear it if he left. They’d spent so long circling each other, denying how they felt, and now they had what was close to the perfect life and she couldn’t lose it.

After a moment she pulled away and settled on top of him so that her ear was over his heart. She felt him wrap his arms around her and she shut her eyes. “I love you, you know that?” she said.

“I know,” he said, and she could hear him sounding sleepy. Being on his back and happy and sated and comfortable was obviously allowing him to drift off towards sleep. He was rubbing her arms slightly but the air was warm and she didn’t really need it. It was comforting, though, and she could feel herself joining him in sleep. “I love you too. Have almost since the day I met you.”

She turned her head and pressed a kiss over his heart and then snuggled in closer. It had taken her longer to realize how much she loved him, how much she needed him in her life, but now...now she was going to make sure he knew as often as he wanted, as often as he needed to. “Tomorrow I’ll take care of your hangover,” she murmured.

“That’s how I know you love me,” he said, ending the sentence with a yawn and a kiss in her hair. She knew moments later he was asleep, and soon she allowed herself to join him. Tomorrow would be the start of the rest of their vacation, and she’d make sure every bit of it went as splendidly as it could.


End file.
